


Rain

by Sukie_Kagamine



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: I'm not sure what's the plot is, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slutty!Ryan, Trapped in abandoned house, Virgin!Chad, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: “Hey, Ry.” Chad poked his arm, and he turned around with surprised eyes.“Hnm?”“Take your clothes off.” Chad said bluntly, and the blond jumped.“What?!” His cheeks got a little more pink color to it as he stared at Chad, stuttered uncontrollably.“Your clothes are soaking wet, you'll get a hundred percent ill from just wearing them.” Chad rolled his eyes. “You have the fire and the cloth over there. Just dry and warm yourself up, or you'll get a hell of a time recovering after the sickness.”“But—“ The blond bit his lips, eyeing him and the fire nervously. “I—Uh—““What?” Chad shrugged. “We’re both guys here, what's the problem? Your clothes will dry more quickly, too.”





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we have more porn in this ship.  
> I'm not really good at writing porn, but at least I tried.

“Great, my cellphone died.” Chad groaned as he pulled the soaking wet phone out of his back pocket and threw it on the dusty couch in the corner, glaring at the dark screen angrily. His whole body was wet as if he had just drowned in a river, and the freezing weather outside was making everything worse. He didn’t need to look into the cracked, dirty mirror on the damp brick wall to know that his hair and clothes were sticking into his skin, making him shiver.

 

He looked around the place and was grateful he saw a fireplace built into the wall. It was empty, only a thin layer of ash in the bottom, with no wood and no fire, but at least there was a fireplace. The wood and fire could be added later, and they would be warmer in no time. Next to him, the blond was looking out the window and frowned at the blinding rainstorm outside, making everything blurry and dark. The thunder roared into their ears in a loud crescendo, lightning tore the sky in half.

 

“Guess we're gonna have to be here for long.” Ryan mumbled and the curly haired boy knew he was trying not to let his teeth clatter from the cold. He was just was soaked as Chad, but unlike the tall, broad wall of muscles that Chad had, he was skinny, trembling and pale. Even more pale than normal, and the cold color of his skin almost clashed with the dark in the room. 

 

The water made his jacket heavy and freezing, so Chad took it off and dropped it on the floor to sit down on the couch, hoping the thin foam covering the weak, crumbling frame of the thing would keep some warmth in his body. He moved aside a little for the other boy to sit down next to him, and the blond left his hat on top of Chad's jacket. They both sighed.

 

“Shar must be screaming at people to find me.” Ryan curled up into a tight ball, tried his best to remain warm, the lean figure trembled violently. He found an old worn out piece of fabric and was using it to dry his hair and face. He took his shoes and wet socks off to dry his feet, and hugged his knee as he passed the cloth to Chad. 

 

“Well she’s the one asking us to get into a goddamned jungle to find her missing purse. She can deal with it.” Chad grumbled as he rubbed the cloth over his face, cursing the girl in his head. Seriously, if she didn’t try to show that she could survive in the wildlife and insisted on coming with them in the camping trip and didn’t drop her favorite purse somewhere on the way, they wouldn’t be stuck here in this dusty, cold and creepy brick house in the middle of the wood.

 

“Who would build a house here in the wood anyway?” Ryan looked around, winced at the sight of water running down from the slit on the ceiling, the mouldy surface of the wall and the crumbling furniture. The room was narrow, with only a couch on which they were sitting, a fireplace in the wall, a broken coffee table and a battered carpet on the floor. It was dark, wet and freezing, and the sound of the rain outside was deafening.

 

“Nobody. This place is probably built by some people from a thousand years ago and haunted. We'll be killed in a few hours.” Chad deadpanned, and Ryan's pale lips curled up a little as he shoved at his side.

 

“I don’t know, but if the ghost tried to make me set a foot out of the door and into the stupid rain, I'd kill it again.” Ryan rolled his eyes, and even in the sound of the pouring rain, Chad could recognized how shaky, weak and tired his voice sound. It was only an hour after wandering in the wood looking for Sharpay’s purse and got caught in a sudden rainstorm. The droplets of water were so big Chad’s eyes couldn’t open, and they had to grope around for half an hour in the rain to find somewhere to stay in. Luckily, they found this brick house and quickly got in.

 

“Or maybe we'll be trapped here without food, signals and means of communication until we die. Of the cold.” Chad clenched his jaw and stood up, looking around for something to make fire. “Come on, help me light a fire or I'll be frozen.”

 

“Relax, man, just let it go.” Ryan laughed and slid off the couch. He dug into his pockets and fished out a wet box of matches. Chad continued to look for some burning material while Ryan shakily took out a match with his clumsy fingers and dried it with the cloth.

 

“God, there’s literally nothing in here.” The curly haired boy walked around, staring accusingly at every single thing in the room, hands flipping up everything to find something that could be thrown into the fireplace. Nothing. The coffee table was, absurdly, made from glass, and there was no bookshelf, no books, not anything made from wood.

 

A scratching sound suddenly echoed in the room, and Chad turned around to find Ryan with a burning match in his hand, eyes looked at the tiny flame dreamily, pale skinny hands cupped it with every gentleness he had. Chad wanted to dive into the warmth right away, but he knew a tiny match couldn’t help, and he had to find something else to put into the fire. Until he suddenly realized that the couch was sitting next to them with the layer of leather cover torn off and the frame was exposed a little. The wooden frame of the couch. 

 

Chad rushed to the couch and started to tear off the covering leather with the strength of someone who was fighting for their life, and snapped a piece of wood from the frame. He threw the piece to Ryan, and the blond quickly let the fire catch on the wooden panel. Chad tugged at the frame more urgently and started to break it apart, leaving wood pieces piled up around him. Ryan finally managed to set the wooden panel on fire and put it into the fire place. They both added the rest of the wooden frame into the fire and letting the warmth seeped through their flesh, melting down the soaking wet clothes on their bodies. For a few minutes, Chad felt like he had just come back to life.

 

Ryan mewled as he got closer to the fire, hands opened, eyes closed as the light and heat started to engulf the room. He trembled a little less, and maybe it was the yellow light of the fire, or it was really the color that started to come back to his pale skin. But he still looked so weak. All of that dancing and he was still skinny, delicate like a piece of glass and he looked so pale Chad didn’t know how he hadn’t passed out from the lack of oxygen to his face. And the color of his fair hair and his face almost looked the same. He would absolutely, definitely get so sick after this.

 

“Hey, Ry.” Chad poked his arm, and he turned around with surprised eyes.

 

“Hnm?”

 

“Take your clothes off.” Chad said bluntly, and the blond jumped.

 

“What?!” His cheeks got a little more pink color to it as he stared at Chad, stuttered uncontrollably.

 

“Your clothes are soaking wet, you'll get a hundred percent ill from just wearing them.” Chad rolled his eyes. “You have the fire and the cloth over there. Just dry and warm yourself up, or you'll get a hell of a time recovering after the sickness.”

 

“But—“ The blond bit his lips, eyeing him and the fire nervously. “I—Uh—“

 

“What?” Chad shrugged. “We’re both guys here, what's the problem? Your clothes will dry more quickly, too.”

 

“I—I don’t think—“ Ryan tried, tugging his shirt into his chest defendingly, but Chad groaned frustratedly.

 

“Seriously, Ry, what could go wrong?” He started to popped up his own buttons. “Fine, if you don’t do it, I will. There’s only one towel here anyway.”

 

Ryan kept silent as he looked at Chad undressing himself with frightened eyes. The blond tried to tear his eyes away, but he couldn’t stop looking at the dark chocolatey skin revealing more and more every second. Chad peeled the wet t shirt off his torso, stood up to unbuckle  his belt and work his jeans off. With the layer of water covering him gone, he could feel the heat of the fire warming him up slowly. Chad used the cloth to dry off the skin and looked at his own boxers. Ryan blushed and looked away. Pussy.

 

“Cover your eyes.” Chad mumbled and rolled his eyes as he took the last piece of fabric off, and wrapped the cloth over himself. Thankfully, it was rather large. 

 

Ryan was still trying to keep a straight face when Chad spread out his clothes next to the fire so they could dry more quickly. He had this strange expression in his face, eyes closed and lips pressed, so miserable Chad bet he was willing to do anything just to get out of here. His head and his gaze lowered into his lap as he took slow, deep breaths. His body was still shaking from the cold. And it made Chad a little self conscious.

 

“Why are you acting like it’s a horrible thing to see me naked?” Chad pouted. “No one doesn’t want to see me naked. Girls kill each other for that.”

 

Ryan laughed weakly as he shook his head, moved closer to the fire. His hands wearily tugged at the wet fabric of his clothes. “It’s not horrible. And I'm not one of the girls.”

 

“But you and the girls both like guys, right?” Chad raised an eyebrow. “So why being shy?”

 

Ryan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Everybody knew Ryan didn’t like girls the way other guys in the school did, and honestly, the curly haired boy never had anything against it. He might not like Ryan for being an arrogant prick who always wanted the stage for himself and his sister the first year of high school, and the theatre was so boring and flamboyant anyway, but it never had anything to do with him liking boys. And it was before they really got to know each other in the baseball game and in the time they spent together after that. He learnt how amazing and mesmerizing the blond could be, something that he was too stubborn to realize before, and sometimes he was still surprised how he could be so narrow-minded he didn’t let the blond have any chance to show his true self. Chad looked at him all the way, waiting for an answer, and he eventually asked. “Aren’t you uncomfortable knowing that there’s a gay guy next to you everyday that's probably checking you out and looking at you the same way you look at the girls? Because most guys do, and I really shouldn’t make it worse. Best way is to stay away from those kinds of event that involved a lot of guys in one room, or they might get the wrong idea.”

 

“Uh, no.” Chad blinked. “You only get checked out when you’re hot, right? Isn’t it an honor? Being admired and desired?”

 

Ryan laughed. “Yeah. Probably. But not everyone thinks that way. Suddenly when someone could be treating them the way they treat girls, their virtue needs protecting. From the theatre pervert.”

 

“I thought you said you're way passed that.” Chad leant his chin on his knees and looked at him. “You always look so, you know, carefree and tough and it's like nothing can startle you. You’re fearless.”

 

“Oh boy, I'm frightened.” Ryan smiled. “It’s just, there will always be someone out there waiting to see me cry and fail and fall to laugh at me. I can’t let them have that. Being a potential actor helped.”

 

“That sucks.” Chad mumbled, toying with the edge of the fabric covering him. He had always known being true to himself was difficult for Ryan, the way people stared and gossiped and made up story about him behind his back. The way they avoided him as far as possible and secretly crosses him out of every event, every party, everything. And he was still growing strong, despite all that. A proud, strong and beautiful rose in the royal garden. Because admit it, he was royal.

 

“But I've got other people who truly care about me, and protect me, and make me feel like I did the right thing coming out.” Ryan shook his head. “And as much as I really wanna say that everyone sucks, that's not true.”

 

“Those guys are just being irrational dicks.” Chad shrugged. “You shouldn’t curl up when you were around them. At least not around me. I can’t judge you and hate you just because of something that I guessed that you were thinking inside your head.”

 

“Thanks.” The blond smiled at him gratefully, and he opened his arms.

 

“Come on. I'm not gonna hate you because you’re gay and you might have a crush on me. I mean, I'm hot and funny and perfect, it's totally understandable if you do.” He grinned, and Ryan rolled his eyes. “Take them off and come here before you catch a cold and stuck in bed the next month. It's actually warmer without them, I promise.”

 

Ryan bit his lip looked at Chad’s welcoming gesture, and turned to look at the dancing fire on the wooden panels, and back to him again. Chad smiled and waved his hands a little. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and twisted the wet hem of his shirt, slowly and hesitatingly, moved a little closer.

 

“Promise you won’t punch me in the face?” He was close, and Chad could feel him shivering under the heavy layer of wet clothes.

 

“What, for existing? Why would I do that?” Chad laughed, and Ryan shook his head. 

 

“No, for this.” He leant in and kissed him on the lips, the cold and shaky touch made Chad instinctively raised his arms to cover the skinny figure. It was a short kiss, a slight brush of soft lips over his own, unsure and tense. Ryan was scared.

 

They split up when Chad finally understood why Ryan rathered being frozen than taking his clothes off and joined Chad in the warmth. The hardness of his cock was pressed against Chad’s bare skin through the cold fabric of his pants, and he jerked away when he realized Chad knew. “I’m—I’m so sorry, I—“

 

Chad wanted to say something to calm him down, because he could see clearly how freaked out Ryan was. Fear swole in his eyes as he moved away, curling up like Chad could hit him any minute. He knew the blond immediately regretted kissing him out of the blue and was cursing himself in his head. He was afraid of being despised and hated for just doing everything a normal teenage boy did: having feelings for someone, thinking about someone, and Chad guessed none of his kisses before got a positive response. He wanted to sooth the boy down, but no words could be more persuasive than actions, so Chad just followed him and kissed him back. It lasted longer this time, with a little more tongue, a little more open and bold. Ryan was surprised, but the confident way Chad was kissing him made his heart beat somehow less frantically.

 

Chad’s hands touched his chest and started to peel off the wet clothes, layers after layers, and everything felt right. Naturally. Easy. The blond continued kissing him, the taste of his pretty mouth was sweet and nervous, but he let Chad take his clothes off and whimpered lightly as the warmth of the fire spread on his skin. The curly haired boy tossed his shirt and pants aside, using the cloth to dry the rain off his skin, and kissed along his jaw soothingly, feeling the smooth skin shaking like a leaf under his palm. Ryan tipped his head back and panted, hands grabbed at his biceps. Chad took it as an invitation and latched onto his soft, milky, delicious neck. 

 

The blond instinctively grounded his pelvis against Chad's, and he could feel how hard and wet it was on his own. Their was nothing between them, just the blond's boxers, and it was stretched dangerously on the shape of his hardening cock inside, demanding release. Chad was completely naked, his dark skin contrasted to the pale color of Ryan's body, his lean arms and his chest, his thighs and beautiful horny hips. The hips had been Chad’s wet dreams, no, nightmares, since God knew when, now pressed and rolled against him rhythmically, making his head spin. His hips were probably the masterpiece of morden art. Chad had always been fantisizing about this moment, the need to touch Ryan, to kiss him and feel the lust dripped off him like pheromones, but he never made a move. The status quo was too firmly shackled around his wrists and ankles that forbid him from taking the chance the first time, when they were in the Lava Springs locker room. But here, now, when they were the only ones in the world, nothing could judge and control them, he let himself slide further.

 

He held on those obscenely gorgeous hips, feeling their motions, the way they rubbed and circled, stroke his hands over the smooth skin on his back, on his firm ass, and pushed back. They pushed, and pulled, and hungrily devoured each other’s mouths, and suddenly he understood what Ed Sheeran said in that song. They fitted together like magnets, moving smoothly like two pieces of the same machine, working perfectly. And just as naturally, Chad pulled the last piece of fabric between them down, and Ryan obediently lifted his hips and then his legs to kick the pair of boxers off. For just a second, they were all over each other, pressed and rubbed from chest to thigh, hands clutched desperately on each other’s flesh, rolling on the dirty and dusty surface of the carpet, didn’t care.

 

“Chad... Are you sure—“ Ryan gasped, looking up at him from under his blond eyelashes, blue eyes glassy and lustful but wide and insecure. He shook a little, waiting for Chad’s response, still not being able to believe in what he saw with his own eyes.

 

Chad gently stroke his hair and his cheeks, kissed him softly. 

 

“God you're so hot.” The blond gasped between kisses, hands hungrily spread on his chocolatey chest and abs and biceps. The touchy fingers squeezed and tugged and rubbed ruthlessly. Chad could feel how his pink cock got harder and harder the more muscles he got his hands on, and the curly haired boy chuckled.

 

“You could just come from the sight of me flexing my arms, huh?” Ryan answered him with a whimper, clutched onto him so hard he thought the blond was gonna climb on to his skin. He arched up hungrily, crushing their hips together harder, and slim legs slowly spread open under him, letting him stradle the blond, and those surprisingly muscular and hot thighs squeezed around his hips, twitching and shaking with unquellable lust. 

 

As Ryan's feet locked themselves behind Chad’s lower back, soft round ass pressed against his cock, head thrown back in an obvious, open invitation, his heart rocketted to his throat. 

 

“Chad?” The blond could feel him tensing up, and suddenly every move that his body made stopped. His blue eyes were wide open and the fright came back filling it to the brim. “What’s wrong? You—You want me to stop?”

 

“No!” Chad immediately bursted out, frantically pulled the boy closer when he tried to get away. “Not that! I do wanna do this with you! I'm just—nervous. I'm sorry, I'd never—“

 

“Done this... with a guy before?” Ryan blinked, his voice was barely audible from wet, swollen lips, intertwined with trembling pants. 

 

“Not even with...anyone. Just...to myself.” Chad shook his head, squeezing his eyes in embarrassment, and almost yelp as Ryan took his hand and started to nip one of his fingers.

 

“I know you can.” The last drop of blood fell straight to his cock as a pink, wet tongue slipped out of his mouth and wrapped itself around his index finger, gently lapping on it. God, it was so warm and soft and it felt so good he just wanted to come just from having the blond licking his finger. “It’s easy. I'll guide you through it.”

 

He clumsily nodded his head, tried not to collapse when Ryan took the finger in his mouth and started sucking on it softly, tongue swirling around it and eyes closed, hips constantly bucking up against Chad’s erection. Just imagining how it could be Ryan on his cock and Chad already felt like he was coming. He tried to control his breath as Ryan’s slightly muffled voice instructed him, whispering, asking him to push it in further at the back of his throat, and moaned around it. The second one came right after, soaking themselves wet in his soft mouth, Chad trembled, Ryan looked so fucking edible right now, all spread and hungry for him. 

 

“I think I can take three.” The blond smirked, and Chad’s knees buckled. He rolled his hips, one hand reached down between Chad’s legs to ghost over his straining cock. He didn’t normally ask his partners that, but his partners didn’t normally have cocks that huge. “You think that should be enough to prepare me for this?”

 

“Make it four.” Chad shot back, leaned down to bite harshly on the lobe of his ear, and Ryan laughed. He slurped in two more fingers in one second, and Chad’s brain melted. He let out a strangled moan. The sight of Ryan sucking and licking and devouring his fingers leaving him breathless.

 

“Come on, bring it down.” Ryan let go of his fingers and rolled his hips once more, opening his legs wider. Chad blindly followed his words, not really forming coherent thoughts anymore. “Yes, just like that, ah--you're teasing—just push it in alrea—AH!”

 

The milky body under him shuddered violently, waking him from the bliss. “One at a time!” Ryan shook, hands gripping so tight on his shoulders it started to bruise, his thighs trembled and tears pooled in his eyes. “Not all—Uh—all four—“ Chad immediately withdrew three of his fingers in panic, Jesus what was he doing? Ryan was crying, oh god, he was shaking like a leaf, breaths labored.

 

“I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?” Chad kissed his forehead in panic, about to jerk back the last finger still inside him, but the blond kept it there.

 

“Don’t stop,” He hiccupped, “Push it in, deeper, just like that...” 

 

And Chad did what he said, slowly sliding the slick finger inside his wet fold, so hot and tight he could hardly breathe. He bit on the blond's neck instead, sucking marks there. A steady stream of incoherent voice flowed from his parted lips, and Chad’s cock jerked. After a while, when Ryan’s muscles finally loose up a little, guards down and letting him in, the blond started to whisper again.

 

“One more, come on...” And just like that, Chad gently made his way into Ryan’s body, slowly but surely, not wanting to hurt him. He scissored his fingers, opening the ring of muscles bit by bit with steady hand, meanwhile biting on his chest in the same rhythm. The third one came in, and Ryan found himself pushing back harder, setting a messy rhythm with his body, nails scrapping on Chad’s back. When Chad opened him with the fourth, he let out a satisfied purr and sluttily spread his legs, his body taking them all in and rocked back hard and fast. Seeme like Chad had touched something inside him that made him hiss and jerked his ass back, chasing Chad's fingers for more.

 

“That’s it.” Chad violently pulled back his fingers and Ryan gasped at the sudden lost, feeling loose and empty: he'd never been this loose in his life. His insides desperately clenched around nothing, and he groaned. “If we keep on like this, I'm gonna come before getting inside you.” 

 

“Then just fucking get in—“ Ryan growled, and Chad pushed into him mid sentence. “Hah--!” 

 

The curly haired boy pushed in all the way in one motion, balls deep inside him, and he yelped. “Now you—know how to do it,”

 

“You’re so talkative.” Chad growled, and the low sound of his voice made Ryan’s cock twitch. And just like that, he started to move, pulled away and slammed back hard inside the welcoming heat of Ryan, who was turning into a blabbering mess under him, holding on for dear life. The feelings of looking at the people doing it in porn was hot, but being able to do it himself, pushing inside the hottest, tightest ass in the universe with a series of rapid thrusts, feeling his member rubbing against the soft flesh, the tip of it hitting Ryan’s prostate everytime he rushed in, leaving the blond moaning like he was about to die in two seconds, it felt brain-meltingly good. Maddeningly good, and he was going insane.

 

“Harder, harder, more,” Ryan was putty in his hands, desperately trying to rock back just in time with his rhythm. Chad had no idea someone, anyone, could be so slutty, but there he was, fucking one with everything he’s got. “Come on, faster, yes, yes, ahh--!”

 

But oh, Chad followed him so eagerly he wondered if sluttiness spread from one to another. Just the sound of Ryan’s voice ordering him around, practically mewling, panting ‘instructions’ out of his lungs made his cock harder than anything he had ever experienced before. He was a singer, there was absolutely no surprised when he was vocal. He yelped everytime Chad hit his sweet spot, moaning and gasping and screaming, ordering Chad around with shaky, wanton noise, clung onto him and tears streaming down his cheeks in pleasure.

 

Chad leaned down and lapped up the salty liquid, pushing harder, everything around them turned into nothing. All he saw, all he heard and all he felt was the gorgeous body underneath him, sending his brain to overdrive. He didn’t even have thoughts anymore, just did what those breathless words told him to, fuck him deeper, harder and faster, loving every single second of it, wishing it could last forever. The pleasure, the sound, the heat. But then nothing could last forever, especially a horny teenage boy who had just been teased for an hour.

 

“I’m coming,” He grabbed the blond’s hip so tight he thought he might break some bones, growling through his gritted teeth. He didn’t want to come, he wanted to continue thrusting inside Ryan, he wanted to keep feeling so good. “I’m coming,”

 

“Hold back!” The blond slurred, tightening around him and drove him insane. “Hold back, I want—I want more—Don’t stop--”

 

“I’m trying!” Chad rasped, and the next second both of them were coming so hard their visions white out entirely, punched out moans fell like water down a fall. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“You’re a mess.” Chad whispered as he stroke the soft blond hair gently in his fingers, looking up the dusty, cracking ceiling of the house. The rain had stopped a long time ago, when they were busy doing things—Ryan rode him like no tomorrow—and now after already come for more times than they could count, the two of them lied on the carpet quietly, with Ryan in his arms and draped over his chest.

 

“The mess who took away the infamous Chad Danforth’s virginity.” Ryan rolled his eyes and smirked, bit on Chad’s neck playfully. “Oh, I love the conquests.”

 

“Right, ever the lady killer.” Chad mumbled, feeling his cheeks burned. 

 

“Excuse me?” Ryan fluttered his eyelashes, and he quickly said it again. 

 

“The gentleman killer?” He raised his eyebrows.

 

“Thank you.” The blond gave him a peck on the lips, tucking his head under Chad’s chin. His fingers drew small circles on Chad’s stomach, still covered in pearly liquid. They had been lying in each other’s arms like that for hours, quietly enjoying the warmth, the feelings of having someone, and closed their eyes. 

 

“I think we should go back to the camp.” Chad gave him a thorough kiss, holding him close and sucked at his tongue a little before splitting up. “And--Ry, I don’t want this to be awkward but--”

 

“You don’t want this to happen again. Got it.” The blond spoke softly as he untangled himself from Chad’s body and stood up to look for his clothes, not caring about the come splashing all over his torso. He had been through this before, so, so many times, and he hadn’t learnt one bit. He kept throwing himself to them, and after a pleasant afternoon, he was all alone again. 

 

“I don’t want this to be awkward with the school bicycle like you,” Chad’s voice turned sharp. “But I don’t share.”

 

 _What?_ He turned around, shirt in hands, eyes wide. “What?”

 

“You took my virginity and think that you can just walk away?” Chad smirked, slowly rose from where he was lying, to step to Ryan’s spot. “Does the concept of boyfriends ever exist to you, conquerer?”

 

“Boyfriend?” Ryan’s voice quivered, and Chad rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re boyfriends now.” He pressed his lips against Ryan’s, nipping on it, pulling him closer. “And I don’t care if people treat me like shit when I come out, your mouth could raise the dead, Ry. Like I would ever let you go.”

 

Like I would ever let you go. Ryan grinned as he dove into the kiss. He loved the sound of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
